Disney XD (Wales)/Schedule
This is the schedule for Disney XD Wales. Monday 6:00AM: Beyblade: Burst 6:30AM: Shugo Chara! 7:00AM: Pokémon: Advanced Battle 7:30AM: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8:00AM: LBX: Little Battlers eXperience 8:30AM: Digimon Fusion 9:00AM: Teen Titans Go! 9:30AM: Transformers: Animated 10:00AM: Mighty Med 10:30AM: Pair of Kings 11:00AM: What's with Andy? 11:30AM: What's with Andy? 12:00PM: Teen Titans Go! 12:30PM: Clarence 1:00PM: Codename: Kids Next Door 1:30PM: Codename: Kids Next Door 2:00PM: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy 2:30PM: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy 3:00PM: Ed, Edd n Eddy 3:30PM: Chloe 3:55PM: RWBY Chibi 4:00PM: Lab Rats: Elite Force 4:30PM: The 7D 5:00PM: Phineas and Ferb 5:30PM: Gravity Falls 6:00PM: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil 6:30PM: Adventure Time 7:00PM: We Bare Bears 7:30PM: FusionFall '17 8:00PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 8:30PM: Time Force 9:00PM: Speed Racer: The Next Generation 9:30PM: Speed Racer: The Next Generation 10:00PM: Teen Titans Go! 10:30PM: Teen Titans Go! 11:00PM: Teen Titans Go! 11:30PM: Teen Titans Go! 12:00AM: Teen Titans Go! 12:30AM: Teen Titans Go! 1:00AM: Jewelpet 1:30AM: Teen Titans Go! 2:00AM: Teen Titans Go! 2:30AM: Teen Titans Go! 3:00AM: Total Drama 3:30AM: Disney's Doug 4:00AM: Jewelpet 4:30AM: Transformers: Animated 5:00AM: Chuck's Choice 5:30AM: PB&J Otter Tuesday TBA. Wednesday TBA. Thursday TBA. Friday 6:00AM: Angelo Rules 6:30AM: Chloe 6:55AM: RWBY Chibi 7:00AM: King Arthur and the Knights of Justice 7:30AM: El Tigre 8:00AM: The Biskitts 8:30AM: My Life Me 9:00AM: Hey Arnold! 9:30AM: Disney's Doug 10:00AM: Grojband 10:30AM: My Dad the Rock Star 11:00AM: Time Force 11:30AM: Paper Mario: The Series 12:00PM: Ed, Edd n Eddy 12:30PM: Ed, Edd n Eddy 1:00PM: The Men Who Built America 3:00PM: America: The Story of Us 4:00PM: What's with Andy? 4:30PM: What's with Andy? 5:00PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 5:30PM: Milo Murphy's Law 6:00PM: Phineas and Ferb 6:30PM: Beyblade: Burst 7:00PM: Phineas and Ferb 7:30PM: Gravity Falls 8:00PM: Jewelpet 8:30PM: Regular Show 9:00PM: Speed Racer: The Next Generation 9:30PM: Speed Racer: The Next Generation 10:00PM: My Life Me 10:30PM: My Life Me 11:00PM: Jewelpet 11:30PM: My Life Me 12:00AM: Rock Starz Unite! 12:30AM: My Life Me 1:00AM: My Life Me 1:30AM: Jewelpet 2:00AM: My Life Me 2:30AM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 3:00AM: Jewelpet 3:30AM: Chuck's Choice 4:00AM: Teen Titans Go! 4:30AM: Transformers: Animated 5:00AM: King Arthur and the Knights of Justice 5:30AM: PB&J Otter Saturday 6:00AM: Angelo Rules 6:30AM: Being Ian 7:00AM: Pepper Ann 7:30AM: Teamo Supremo 8:00AM: Even Stevens 8:30AM: PB&J Otter 9:00AM: Out of the Box 9:30AM: Disney's Doug 10:00AM: So Weird 10:30AM: Recess 11:00AM: Lloyd in Space 11:30AM: Kim Possible 12:00PM: Regular Show 12:30PM: Atomic Betty 1:00PM: Codename: Kids Next Door 1:30PM: Codename: Kids Next Door 2:00PM: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy 2:30PM: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy 3:00PM: Samurai Jack 3:30PM: The Bagel and Becky Show 4:00PM: Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life 4:30PM: Chloe 4:55PM: RWBY Chibi 5:00PM: Jewelpet 5:30PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 6:00PM: Phineas and Ferb 6:30PM: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil 7:00PM: Future-Worm! 7:30PM: Milo Murphy's Law 8:00PM: Powerpuff Girls Z 8:30PM: Beyblade: Burst 9:00PM: Ouran High School Host Club 9:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 10:00PM: Kill la Kill 10:30PM: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School 11:00PM: Shugo Chara! 11:30PM: Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon 12:00AM: Millennium Snow 12:30AM: Charlotte 1:00AM: One-Punch Man 1:30AM: Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel 2:00AM: Counterfeit Cat 2:30AM: Kirby Buckets 3:00AM: My Knight and Me 3:30AM: Rick and Morty 4:00AM: Teen Titans Go! 4:30AM: Transformers: Animated 5:00AM: Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer 5:30AM: PB&J Otter Sunday 6:00AM: Shugo Chara! 6:30AM: Atomic Betty 7:00AM: King Arthur and the Knights of Justice 7:30AM: Codename: Kids Next Door 8:00AM: Angelo Rules 8:30AM: Being Ian 9:00AM: Transformers: Animated 9:30AM: Jewelpet 10:00AM: Chloe 10:25AM: RWBY Chibi 10:30AM: Millenium Snow 11:00AM: Cardbattle 11:30AM: Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon 12:00PM: Ed, Edd n Eddy 12:30PM: Adventure Time 1:00PM: Regular Show 1:30PM: The Bagel and Becky Show 2:00PM: Beyblade: Burst 2:30PM: Pokémon: The Series: XY 3:00PM: We Bare Bears 3:30PM: Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4:00PM: Clarence 4:30PM: The Powerpuff Girls 5:00PM: Codename: Kids Next Door 5:30PM: Crash & Bernstein 6:00PM: Shuriken and Pleats 6:30PM: The Loud House 7:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 7:30PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 8:00PM: El Tigre 8:30PM: Milo Murphy's Law 9:00PM: Kill la Kill 9:30PM: One-Punch Man 10:00PM: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 10:30PM: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School 11:00PM: The Men Who Built America 12:00AM: Rick and Morty 12:30AM: Samurai Jack 1:00AM: Teen Titans Go! 1:30AM: Chuck's Choice 2:00AM: O'Grady 2:30AM: The Biskitts 3:00AM: Time Force 3:30AM: Chloe 3:55AM: RWBY Chibi 4:00AM: Jewelpet 4:30AM: Transformers: Animated 5:00AM: The Powerpuff Girls 5:30AM: PB&J Otter